AMOR Y ODIO
by L. Rowling
Summary: Draco y Hermione siempre se habian odiado, pero... ¿se puede encontrar el amor en la persona odiada?


Draco y Hermione siempre se habian odiado, pero... ¿se puede encontrar el amor en la persona odiada?  
  
AMOR Y ODIO  
  
Capitulo 1. Dolor  
  
Hermione Granger se despertó. Ya había amanecido y hacía un espléndido sol. Decidió levantarse y prepararse, ya que ese día empezaba nuevo curso en Hogwarts. Comenzaría sexto curso. Pero no estaba alegre. Aunque en los estudios iba muy bien y tenia a Ron y Harry como amigos, todavía algo la hacía infeliz. Estaba enamorada de la persona que menos debía. Y darse cuenta de ello fue un gran golpe. Había comenzado a amar a Draco Malfoy durante el quinto curso, donde tuvieron que pasar bastante tiempo juntos haciendo las labores de los prefectos y este año sería igual, pero ¿cómo iba a seguir soportando sus desprecios?. No lo sabia, porque en el fondo quería verlo, aunque la hiciese daño. Se vistió desanimada y bajo a desayunar. No comió mucho así que sus padres la llevaron al anden 9 ¾ donde se encontraría con Harry y Ron. Después de un rato aparecieron. Ron venia acompañado de Ginny y Harry estaba con ellos. La saludaron amistosamente y pasaron la barrera. Hermione cada vez estaba mas nerviosa. Pronto le vería y seria inevitable ese sufrimiento mezclado a la vez con amor. Buscaron un compartimiento y se instalaron allí Harry y Ginny. Ron y Hermione tenían que ir al compartimiento reservado para los prefectos. Al entrar vieron a Draco sentado cómodamente, con los pies en alto encima de la mesa. También estaba allí Pansy Parkinson. Los dos en cuanto les vieron entrar les miraron con odio. Ron les devolvió la mirada de odio, pero Hermione al verle agachó la cabeza. Draco la miro fijamente. Pansy reía. -Vaya, vaya, la sangre sucia y Weasley-dijo Draco maliciosamente.  
-Cállate Malfoy- le espetó Ron.  
-Ten cuidado Weasley-contestó Pansy.  
Ron la ignoró al ver el comportamiento de Hermione. Antes, la chica hubiese contestado a Malfoy, pero Hermione no podía. Iba contra su voluntad. ¿Por qué tenia que tratarla así? Ni siquiera había querido mirarle, porque pensaba que se delataría. Si le hubiese mirado a esos ojos azules, no sabia que podía haber ocurrido. Después de un rato Hermione no aguantaba mas sus miradas de odio, por lo que decidió ir a patrullar los pasillos. Al pasar por los compartimientos de Slytherin la insultaron pero a ella la daba igual. Lo único que la hacia daño era el comportamiento de Draco. Cuando volvió al compartimiento encontró a Draco solo en el. La profesora McGonagall había mandado a Ron y a Pansy que patrullaran los pasillos, a pesar de las quejas de ambos por ir juntos, pero los dos aceptaron cuando la profesora amenazó con quitarles puntos a ambas casa si no lo hacían, a pesar de que el curso escolar no había empezado y se suponía que no podía hacerlo. Hermione no sabia que hacer, así que se sentó y escondió la cabeza detrás de un libro de Aritmancia. Draco no tuvo ganas de insultarla. Se había quedado anonadado mirándola. No había podido evitar fijarse que ya no era la niña sabelotodo que conoció hace seis años. Era una muchacha bastante bonita. Esto le dolió pensarlo. ¿Qué le pasaba? Se suponía que era una de sus enemigas, ¿por qué cuando la vio entrar le llamó tanto la atención? Se dio cuenta de que la chica estaba sonrojada a causa de la fija mirada de el. En seguida Draco miró a otro lado y también se sonrojo. Por Dios, ¿qué le pasaba?Llegaron por fin a Hogwarts. Hermione lo había pasado verdaderamente mal. Por un momento creyó sentir que Draco la miraba interesado, y eso la hizo feliz, pero era imposible. Draco no sabia por qué, pero extrañamente se había sentido incomodo pero a la vez nervioso por la presencia de la muchacha. Cuando llegaron al Gran Comedor para cenar, el profesor Dumbledore hablo:  
-Un nuevo año comienza y hay algunos cambios. Debido al alto nivel de vandalismo que según Filch, hubo el año pasado, los prefectos se turnaran en parejas para vigilar los pasillos durante la noche. Las parejas ya han sido elegidas: una será Ron Weasley y Pansy Parkinson, otra Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy.  
Hermione no escuchó el final. Quedo aterrorizada. Estaba intentando olvidarse de Draco y la imponían estar mas tiempo a su lado. Draco se quejó en su mesa. Dijo algo a todos y se rieron. Seguramente estaba diciendo algo ofensivo sobre Hermione. La muchacha durante toda la cena agachó la cabeza y no cenó nada. Harry y Ron la intentaban consolar. Ron dijo que como ella, no era de su agrado pasar las noches acompañado de Pansy. Pero ellos no sabían lo que sentía Hermione y no quería contárselo ya que la regañarían, pero ¿Qué podía hacer ella?Llegó la primera noche de la patrulla nocturna. Hermione se dirigió al Hall donde debía encontrar con Draco. Patrullarían durante cuatro horas y luego los remplazarían Pansy y Ron. Efectivamente allí estaba. La luz de la antorcha al lado de la que se encontraba le envolvía en sombras que se movían. Estaba muy misterioso. Hermione prefirió no tener que patrullar con el. ¿Cómo conseguiría olvidarle si cada vez le gustaba mas?. Cuando se acercó al el, Draco no tenia la cara de asco de siempre. Simplemente la miraba sin expresión alguna. Incluso así estaba guapo.  
-Vamos, acabemos cuanto antes- dijo Draco.  
Hermione le siguió tristemente. Lo que pensó de que el podía estar interesado en ella, se esfumó. Ya había pasado dos horas interminables y no se habían dirigido la palabra. Draco iba al frente y Hermione detrás siguiéndolo. Ella iba inmersa en sus pensamientos y no se dio cuenta de que Draco se había parado y se chocó contra su espalda. Hermione no pudo evitar soltar un gritito y Draco la tapó la boca. Esta situación hizo que Hermione se pusiera muy roja. Draco la mando callar con un "Ssssh" y ella asintió. Draco habló en susurros:  
-He oído algo extraño.  
Vieron a lo lejos venir a Peeves tirando cosas e impulsivamente, cuando pasó por encima de ellos Draco empujó a Hermione contra la pared y la protegió con su cuerpo abrazándola. Hermione tenia la cabeza en el pecho del chico y oía su corazón que empezó a latir muy rápido al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer. Hermione aguantaba la respiración. Se palpaba la tensión en el aire. La chica pensó que por que no la soltaba si ya había pasado Peeves y noto como Draco la abrazaba mas fuerte y la tocaba el cabello. Notaba como todo su cuerpo temblaba. Draco hizo que le mirase. El rubor de las mejillas de Hermione era muy visible. Draco la miraba con intensidad y se acercaba poco a poco a ella. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Esto solo ocurría en los sueños y pensamientos de la chica, pero ahora era real. El espacio entre los dos se acortaba y Hermione decidió cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar. Ya casi...alguien les interrumpió:  
-Hermione, llevo un rato buscan...-Ron ahogó sus palabras.  
Pansy emitió un ruidito y se llevó las manos a la boca. Ron observaba la escena con la boca abierta. Acababan de pillar a Draco y a Hermione a punto de besarse. Estos se separaron rápidamente asustados por lo que había visto Pansy y Ron. Cada uno miraba hacía un lado. Hermione pensando que qué inoportunos y Draco preguntándose que qué había estado a punto de hacer. No había podido evitarlo y eso le molestaba, ella era Hermine, la sangre sucia que siempre había odiado, pero...  
  
AMOR Y ODIO  
  
Capitulo 2.Amor nocturno  
  
De vuelta al dormitorio, Hermione no podía dormir. Hubiese preferido seguir ella sola patrullando los pasillos en vez de que Pansy y Ron lo hicieran. Así podría evadirse de esos pensamientos que la atormentaban. Draco en su habitación pensaba en lo mismo ¿qué era lo que había ocurrido para que no pudiese pensar y se hubiese llevado por la pasión?  
Al día siguiente cuando bajó a la sala común bajó a la sala común Harry y Ron la estaban esperando con cara de preocupación. La chica sabía por que. Ron se lo habría contado todo a Harry. La vieron y la chica agachó la cabeza, gesto muy característico de ella. Con valentía se acercó a ellos y esperó a que hablasen.  
-Hermione, Ron me ha contado lo que pasó ayer.  
-¿En que estabas pensando? Es uno de nuestros enemigos. Una persona horrible que te ha odiado desde que te conoció y que te ha hecho la vida imposible insultándote-dijo Ron acalorado.  
-Oye, ¿estas bien?-preguntó Harry.  
Hermione levantó la cabeza y lagrimas cristalinas corrían por sus mejillas. Harry y Ron la miraron boquiabiertos.  
-¿Sabéis?, Draco me lleva gustando desde el año pasado y he sufrido mucho por su comportamiento. No se que es lo que le habrá pasado, pero desde el viaje hacia Hogwarts noté un cierto interés de el en mi. Y ayer mis hipótesis fueron corroboradas. ¿Por qué no podéis entenderlo?  
-Hermione, no es eso, solo queremos saber si sabes bien lo que haces. Malfoy nunca ha sido trigo limpio.- la explicó Harry.  
-Vosotros debéis respetar mis decisiones.  
Y acto seguido salió de la sala común. No sabía a donde ir, pero quería correr y gritar. En un pasillo se encontró con Draco. Ella se quedó mirándolo para ver como reaccionaba. Lo hizo de forma despreciable. La miró y puso cara de resentimiento y se fue deprisa, dándola la espalda. Hermione no lo pudo evitar y lloro mas amargamente.Mas tarde, en clase de Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas, la clase en la cual podían hablar libremente, Se acercaron a Hermione Ron y Harry.  
-Hermione, oye, queríamos pedirte perdón. –dijo Harry.  
-Si, hemos pensado que si esa es tu decisión debemos respetarla y te apoyaremos en lo posible, para eso somos amigos.  
-Tranquilos, dejadlo. Olvidaos de ese tema. No quiero volver a oír nada de eso. ¿Entendido?- dijo Hermione enfadada.  
Los dos chicos asintieron y no volvieron a tocar el tema. Esa noche tocaba otra vez patrullar el castillo. Hermione no sabia que iba a ocurrir. No sabia ni siquiera si ir. Al llegar al Hall no encontró a Draco. Esperó un rato. Creía que no iba a venir. ¿Seria tan cobarde? No, porque apareció saliendo de las mazmorras, donde se suponía que se encontraba la sala común de Slytherin. Al llegar no dijo nada. Hermione, al sentirse tan frustrada habló.  
-Bueno, vamonos ya.  
Draco se quedó sorprendido y la siguió. Patrullaron durante un buen rato. Hermione tuvo que agacharse a atarse el cordón del zapato. Draco la adelantó y se volvió para ver por que se había parado. Debió no hacerlo. Las antorchas de las paredes la envolvían en un halo de misterio que la hacía irresistible. "Otra vez no" pensó Draco. Pero no podía resistir la tentación. Apretó los dientes y miró para otro lado intentando evadirse, pero no podía. Hermione se levantó y lo miró con el ceño fruncido y le preguntó:  
-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué me miras así?  
-Eh...yo...-tartamudeó.  
No podía responderla ya que ni el mismo lo sabía. Hermione quedó desconcertada. En un movimiento rápido Draco volvió a tomarla entre sus brazos fuertemente.  
-No se lo que me pasa, pero no puedo evitarlo-dijo Draco roncamente.  
-Draco, por favor, no debemos.  
-¿Por qué?  
-Porque te arrepentirás luego.  
Draco hizo caso omiso a las palabras de Hermione y la besó, tan apasionadamente que Hermione creyó morir. Ella respondió y le pasó los brazos por el cuello. Los dos cuerpos vibraban de la emoción. Cuando llegaba la hora del reemplazo Draco habló.  
-Oye, ahora debemos hacer como que no ha pasado nada.  
-¿Por que?  
-Porque tu eres una Gryffindor y yo un Slytherin, las casa mas enemigas en Hogwarts. Nadie lo entendería. Mi casa me prohibiría estar contigo.  
-Si lo intentamos.  
-No, Hermione, por favor-dijo suplicando- Debo guardar las apariencias.  
Hermione fue a rechistar, pero el chico la besó rápidamente. Se la olvidó todo. Draco hacía un efecto demasiado fuerte sobre ella, tanto que solo necesitó besarla para estar de acuerdo con el.Durante semanas, Draco y Hermione siguieron la dinámica de ese día. Por el día ni se miraban, ni se hablaban aunque no podían evitar de vez en cuando mirarse con pasión cuando nadie les miraba. Por la noche, cuando patrullaban los pasillos de Hogwarts, desaparecían de vez en cuando para demostrarse su amor. Era perfecto, por lo menos para Draco, pero Hermione se sentía más insegura con la relación. Ella deseaba que supiese todo el mundo que se amaban, pero era imposible. Un día Hermione decidió confesárselo a sus grandes amigos:  
-Harry, Ron, tengo que contaros algo.  
-Adelante Hermione.-dijo Harry.  
-Pues...que estoy saliendo con Draco.  
-¿¡Que!?- dijo Ron alucinado.-Dijiste que olvidásemos ese tema, además si no estáis juntos en todo el día, no me digas que.  
-Eso es. Nos vemos solo por la noche, cuando estamos solos. Porque nadie entendería nuestro amor. Nuestras casas son enemigas desde siempre. Sería imposible.-dijo Hermione muy triste.  
-Hermione, nosotros somos tus amigos, aceptaremos vuestra relación, pero ¿estas segura?-dijo Harry.  
-Si.  
-Bueno, solo digo que como te haga algo malo, le mataré.- dijo Ron.  
La chica sonrió muy contenta. Por lo menos sus amigos la entendían. No debía esconderse de ellos.  
-Os voy a pedir un favor. Que me ayudéis a que no nos descubran.  
  
AMOR Y ODIO  
  
Capitulo 3. Malas compañías  
  
Gracias a la ayuda de Harry y de Ron, Hermione había podido ver a Draco incluso por el día. Aquella noche Hermione y Draco estaban amorosamente abrazados.  
-Pansy me sigue muy de cerca.-dijo Hermione.  
-Bueno, la intenté convencer de que no era lo que parecía, y ella quiso creerme, pero algo la dice que no fue así. Quiere pillarnos.  
-A lo mejor es porque ella te quiere y tiene celos de mi.  
-No creo que sea por eso.  
-Bueno.  
-Por cierto, no se si hiciste bien en contarle lo nuestro a Potter y a Weasley.  
-Ja, no te quejes, que gracias a ellos nos podemos ver mas.  
-Si, eso es genial, ya cada vez menos puedo estar sin ti.  
- Ni yo.  
Ambos sonrieron y se volvieron a abrazar. Estaba tan acaramelados que no se dieron cuenta de que alguien se acercaba sigilosamente. Pansy apareció a su lado.  
-¡Draco!, ¡Así que es verdad!, ¡Te ves por la noches con la sangre sucia de Granger!  
-¡No la llames así!  
-¿¡Que!?, Draco... ¿Qué te ha pasado?  
-No te incumbe.  
-Hermione, debo irme, tengo que intentar arreglar esto.  
-Si.  
-No te preocupes.  
Draco se fue hacía su sala común seguido de una Pansy histérica. Hermione se dirigió a su sala común. Cuando llegó comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente. Se suponía que su sueño se había cumplido y que no lloraría mas por Draco, pero seguía haciéndolo. Harry y Ron aparecieron por la escalera de las habitaciones. Se sentaron en el sofá enfrente de la chimenea encendida. Entre sollozos les contó lo que había pasado. Intentaron consolarla, pero Hermione estaba aterrorizada. ¿ Que pasaría si se enteraba el colegio entero? Si sabían que se veían por la noche en vez de patrullar, se meterían en un buen lió. Ya nadie les dejaría estar juntos. ¿Por qué eran tan crueles? Solo esperaba que Draco lo arreglase.  
Al día siguiente bajó a desayunar. Cuando pasó entre las mesas todos se callaron y la miraron. Llegó a la mesa de Griffindor. Millicent Bulstroid gritó desde la mesa de Slytherin:  
-¡No me creo que Draco haya estado viéndose con esa sangre sucia! Seguro que como es una sabelotodo hizo un filtro de amor para que Draco la quisiese.  
Todos se rieron. Hermione miró a Draco y vio como este apartaba la vista. ¡No podía ser! Dijo que lo arreglaría. A ella no la importaba que todos lo supiesen, pero a el si. Seguramente nunca lo desmentiría., así que Hermione quedaría como la mala. Le odiaba. ¿Cómo podía hacerla eso? Es verdad que la avisó de que nadie lo podía saber, pero ella creyó que eso era solo al principio de la relación, pero ahora...Sintió un nudo en la garganta y salió corriendo mientas todos lo de Slytherin la insultaban y se reían señalándola. ¿Nunca se cansarían de hacerla a vida imposible? Con la vista borrosa por las lagrimas no vio a la persona con la que se chocó. Era Draco que la había seguido y adelantado. Hermione sintió una tristeza que se convirtió rápidamente en ira. Le pegó una bofetada. Draco se llevó la mano a la mejilla colorada.  
-Hermione.  
-¡No!, no me digas nada. Ya has hecho bastante. Me parece que con las excusas que has dado, ya estas a salvo.  
-Yo no he hecho nada. Déjalos que piensen lo que quieran.  
-Muy bien Draco, no quiero saber nada de ti. Me has hecho daño.-dijo Hermione entrecortadamente.  
-Por favor...no.  
-Adiós.  
Hermione se dio la vuelta y se fue enfurecida. En seguida las lagrimas volvían a caer por sus mejillas. Varias semanas después todo seguía igual. Draco intentaba hablar con ella, pero Hermione no quería, la había echo daño. Los de Slytherin veían como Draco no era el mismo, e intentaba hablar con ella. Eso no les gustó. Una noche estaba sola en la biblioteca estudiando. Ya era muy tarde. Estaba inmersa en sus pensamientos cuando oyó un ruido. Se asustó. Alguien venia. ¿Seria Draco?, No, era Ginny que traía un vaso en la mano.  
-Hola Hermione, supuse que estabas aquí.  
-Hola Ginny, ¿qué es eso?  
-Te traía algo de beber.  
-Gracias.  
Hermione se bebió todo el contenido. Ginny se despidió de ella y se fue. Hermione se sentía rara. Se oyeron una voces lejanas detrás de unas estanterías.  
-Que boba la niña esa. Se lo ha dado y eso que se lo dimos nosotros. No sabe que es un filtro de amor muy poderoso.  
-Sssssh, que nos va a oír. Vamos Marcus, ve y que te vea, así se enamorara locamente de ti y Draco creerá que le ha sido infiel y no volverá con ella.  
-Vale, voy.  
Hermione se levantó. Marcus Flint salió de detrás de una estantería. Hermione sintió algo raro al verle. En seguida supo que el filtro de amor que la hicieron tomar estaba surtiendo efecto. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan tonta? No pensaba con claridad. Oyó decir, "Vete a buscar a Draco". Pronto sintió que Marcus Flint era guapísimo, pero en su interior decía una voz que no, que a ella le gustaba Draco, independientemente de que la hubiese herido tan profundamente. Hermione no pudo evitar abrazarse a Marcus cuando este la hizo una seña para que se acercara. -¿Draco?, ¿Eres tu?- preguntó Hermione atontada.  
-Si, soy yo- dijo Marcus aguantando la risa.  
-Que bien, ¿sabes?, te quiero mucho.  
La chica se agarró a el. Se sentía feliz. A causa de su conciencia, confundió a Marcus con Draco, ya que eso era lo que ella deseaba, que Draco la quisiese. Draco apareció en el umbral de la biblioteca y se paró en seco con los ojos azules muy abiertos. La escena que vio no lo gustó nada. Se le rompió el corazón. Hermione estaba abrazada a Marcus. ¿Qué pasaba?, ¿Le prefería a el? No podía ser. Pensó que seguramente le estaba devolviendo la jugada que le hizo el a ella. Ciertamente le había hecho daño. Ya valía con la jugarreta. ¿Por qué no le soltaba? Tenia ganas de pegar a Marcus. Se acercó apretando los dientes. Levantó la mano y de un empujón les separó. Hermione cayó al suelo y Marcus se dio en la espalda contra una estantería. Draco estaba furioso.  
  
AMOR Y ODIO  
  
Capitulo 4.El dilema  
  
Al chocarse Marcus con la estantería, varios libros cayeron al suelo y se oyeron quejas detrás de la estantería.  
-¡Salid de ahí!- gritó Draco.  
Pansy, Millicent, Crabbe y Goyle salieron asustados de detrás de la estantería.  
-¿Qué ocurre aquí?- dijo Draco desafiante.  
-Nada. Esa malvada. La hemos pillado declarándole su amor a Marcus.  
-Pansy no me mientas. ¿Qué hacíais detrás de la estantería?  
-Estábamos espiándola, ya que no confiábamos en ella.  
-No me lo creo.  
Draco se agachó al lado de Hermione. ¿Por qué no se movía? La apartó el cabello de la cara y vio que tenia los ojos cerrados y se asustó.  
-¿Por qué no abre los ojos?  
-Esta fingiendo.  
-¡No!, no lo esta haciendo.  
Draco se acercó a Pansy amenazadoramente. Pansy asustada retrocedió hasta que su espalda dio contra la estantería.  
-¡Dime que ha pasado!- dijo Draco dando con las palmas de las manos en la estantería, dejando a Pansy encerrada entre sus brazos.  
-Draco...¿Qué pasa? Has cambiado- Dijo Pansy mientras lloraba.  
-No he cambiado. ¿Por qué os empeñáis en eso? Vamos, dime que la has hecho.  
-La hicimos tomar un filtro de amor muy poderoso para que la vieras con otro chico y entonces la olvidaras. Solo queremos recuperarte.-dijo ofendida.  
-¿Cómo os atrevéis?  
-Yo.  
-¡Dejadme en paz!, ¡dejadla en paz!  
Acto seguido se dio la vuelta y cogió en brazos a Hermione. La chica estaba inerte. Draco salió de la biblioteca dejando a sus compañeros de Slytherin con los ojos muy abiertos. No era normal que Hermione no se moviese. Cuando llegó la doctora Pomfrey. Esta se asustó. Draco le contó todo lo que sabia. Acostaron a Hermione en una de las muchas camas de la enfermería. La señora Pomfrey permitió a Draco quedarse allí toda la noche, ya que le vio muy preocupado. En seguida llegaron Snape y McGonagall los jefes de las casas de Slytherin y Griffindor respectivamente. Se lo contaron. Snape. Dijo que hablaría con sus alumnos.Cuando Hermione despertó lo primero que vio fue el techo de la enfermería. Draco la llamo y se dio cuenta de que el chico había pasado toda la noche a su lado. Le sonrió levemente, parecía preocupado. Este la devolvió la sonrisa.  
-¿Qué tal te encuentras?- dijo Draco.  
-Bien, gracias. Lo único es que no me acuerdo muy bien de lo que ha pasado.  
Draco la contó como la habían hecho tomar un filtro de amor sus compañeros de Slytherin, para que el pensase que ella se había enamorado de Marcus, ya que fue la persona que vio primero después de tomar el filtro. También la contó como el no lo creyó y exigió a Pansy que le contase que pasaba. La explicó que Pansy quería recuperar al Draco de antes, ya que según ella no era el mismo Draco de antes y que Hermione tenia la culpa. Hermione sonrió tristemente.  
-Perdona.  
-¿Por qué?  
-Porque por culpa mía, tus compañeros hacen estas cosas.  
-Tu no tienes la culpa de nada. Ni siquiera de que me enamorase de ti...Bueno, pensándolo mejor, si la tienes, porque eres hermosa.  
Se acercó seductoramente y la beso. Draco hizo que Hermione olvidara lo que le iba a decir. Algo que llevaba quitándola el sueño. En un momento de lucidez consiguió separarse de el. La mirada de Draco era de asombro, la de Hermione estaba llena de tristeza otra vez.  
-¿Qué te pasa?  
-Hay algo que quería comentarte.  
-¿El que?, no me asustes.  
-Pues...he pensado que después de todo lo que ha pasado...deberíamos dejarlo.  
-¡¿Por qué!  
-Porque nunca conseguiremos ser felices a causa de los prejuicios que hay- dijo Hermione comenzando a llorar.  
-No...Hermione.  
-Si, Draco. Por favor, vete. Será mejor que a partir de ahora no nos veamos.  
-Pero, ¿no entiendes que yo no quiero?  
-Ni yo, pero es lo mejor.  
-No quiero que todo vuelva a ser como antes.  
Hermione le dio la espalda y escondió la cara entre las manos. Draco estaba a punto de romper a llorar. Salió corriendo de la enfermería. Las lagrimas brotaban solas. No podía ser. Nunca había llorado por nada ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Significaba que la amaba de verdad? Si, eso era. Como decía Hermione, no podrían ser felices si no superaban esos problemas, pero lo lograrían juntos. Pero para eso debía recuperarla. Esas serian las dos metas que Draco intentaría alcanzar. Mientras que el chico se hacía esas promesas Hermione lloraba amargamente. ¿Cómo había podido decirle eso a la persona que mas quería? Pero era lo mejor que podía hacer. Jamás serian felices y eso la dolía.Durante los días siguientes Draco intentaba interceptar a Hermione por los pasillos, pero ella era muy escurridiza. Hermione se daba cuenta de que no podía seguir escondiéndose, además de que quería con todas sus ganas estar con el. Si tan solo volviese a ser el Draco de antes... ¡Eso era!, necesitaba que Draco la olvidase y la tratase mal, para que ella también le olvidase. Pero el problema era ¿cómo? En seguida le vino a la cabeza el hechizo obliviate, pero no podía ser, así Draco olvidaría todo. Decidió ir a la biblioteca a buscar alguna pócima que la ayudase. Buscó durante unas horas y por fin la encontró. No parecía difícil. Salió corriendo a prepararla. Ya en el baño de Myrtle la Llorona, lugar donde no podría ser molestada, comenzó a elaborar el brebaje. Dentro de un caldero de peltre empezó a echar los ingredientes: polvo de rosas rojas, una pluma de lechuza, escamas de sirena, algas fucsias y aceite de ganso para unir todo. Leyó el ultimo ingrediente: cabello de la persona a olvidar. Hermione se arrancó un pequeño mechón de su cabellera castaña. Lo miró con tristeza. ¿Seria capaz de hacerlo? Si. Mientras echaba el mechón, lagrimas caían por sus mejillas. Después de removerlo bien, un humo espeso y de color rojo avisaba que la poción estaba acabada. Solo faltaba lo mas difícil...  
  
AMOR Y ODIO  
  
Capitulo 5.El error de Hermione  
  
Metió la pócima en un pequeño frasquito de cristal y se lo colocó alrededor del cuello. Salió del baño y decidió ir a buscar a Draco. El problema era como engañarle para que se tomara la pócima. Llegó al Gran Comedor y cogió una copa. Con un movimiento rápido de varita lo llenó de refrescante y delicioso zumo de calabaza. Hermione miró a los dos lados y vio que nadie la miraba. Entonces vertió el contenido del frasquito. Respiró aliviada. Lo fácil estaba hecho, solo faltaba buscar a Draco y hacer que se lo tomase. Se dio la vuelta rápidamente y chocó con alguien. Hermione cayó al suelo y la copa salió disparada, pero esa persona la cogió a tiempo. ¡Era Draco!. Este miró la copa ceñudo y ¡se bebió todo el contenido! Draco se agachó para decirla algo:  
- Mira por donde vas, asquerosa sangre sucia- dijo con odio en la voz.  
Hermione quedó petrificada mirando el vacío sentada en el suelo. Draco se marchó riéndose con sus compañeros de Slytherin. Hermione reaccionó. Había funcionado, tendría que estar feliz, pero ¿por qué un sentimiento de tristeza la inundaba? Miró al suelo. Allí encontró un sobre que iba dirigido a ella. Se le habría caído a Draco cuando chocaron. Lo cogió y salió corriendo del Gran Comedor. No podía ser, esto era horrible. ¿Qué había hecho? Llegó a la sala común y se metió en el dormitorio. Allí en la cama se sentó y se dispuso a abrir la carta. La temblaban las manos. Consiguió rasgar el sobre y sacó un trozo de pergamino, que efectivamente estaba escrito por Draco. Hermione comenzó a leer:  
Querida Hermione:  
Te escribo esta carta porque no he conseguido hablar contigo cara a cara porque quería decirte que no estoy de acuerdo con la decisión que tomaste. A mi no me importa lo que piense la gente y lo sabes. A ti tampoco debería importarte. Te quiero y mi amor es sincero. Hemos pasado una temporada estupenda juntos, ¿por qué ahora vamos a arruinarlo todo? Nunca creí que te pudiese llegar a amar con toda mi alma, pero lo he hecho, así que por favor, no hagas esto y volvamos a estar juntos. No puedo estar sin ti...te quiero.  
Draco La carta se resbaló de las manos de Hermione, la cual volvía a llorar como tantas veces antes. Cayó el trozo de pergamino al suelo y en algunas partes la tinta se había corrido al contacto con las lagrimas que derramaba la chica. Se sentía despreciable. ¿Cómo había podido pensar que lo que había hecho estaba bien? Pero lo hecho, hecho estaba. Tendría que aguantarse.  
Durante semanas aguantó que Draco la tratara fatal. No se quejó ni una sola vez, pero cuando llegaba la noche la almohada de Hermione se mojaba con su llanto. Un día, Harry y Ron decidieron hablar con ella porque notaron que la pasaba algo, ya que ninguno de los encantamientos de la clase del Profesor Flitwick la habían salido bien. Yeso era extraño.  
-Hermione, ¿qué te ocurre?-dijo Harry.  
-¿A mi?, nada.  
-Hermione, sabemos que te pasa algo, te conocemos bien.-dijo Ron.  
-Si...bueno..chicos...veréis...es que...le hice tomar a Draco una poción del olvido, para que no me recordara.  
-¡¿Qué?!-dijeron los chicos a la vez.  
-Si...no podíamos ser felices, había muchos prejuicios, y los de la casa de Slytherin no nos dejaban en paz.  
-¿Pero el sabía lo de la pócima?-dijo Ron -No.  
-Hermione...-dijo Harry.  
-Lo se... he hecho muy mal, porque el me quiere. Se le cayó una carta que pretendía darme, cuando se tomó la poción. Es horrible. Nunca me lo perdonaré.-Hermione comenzó a llorar.  
-Bueno, tranquila, te ayudaremos en todo lo posible-dijo Ron visiblemente afectado por el estado de ánimo de su amiga.  
-Soy una cobarde, chicos. Quise solucionar el problema con lo mas fácil...cuando él...- no pudo acabar la frase y se abrazó a Harry.  
-No te preocupes-la susurró al oído.  
-Si, tranquila, todo se solucionará.- la calmó Ron.  
Los chicos pensaron ir ha hablar con Draco, para ver si podían hacerle recordar algo. Le encontraron escoltado por Crabe y Goyle.  
-Oye Malfoy, tenemos que hablar contigo.- le dijo Ron.  
-Y ¿por qué tendría que hablar contigo, Weasley?- dijo Draco desafiante.  
-Porque será mejor para ti.-dijo Harry -No, no podemos permitir que hable con vosotros, sois nuestros enemigos.- dijo Crabe con voz tonta.  
-Tienes razón, no quiero mezclarme con semejante chusma.-dijo Draco cruelmente.  
-Ten cuidado Malfoy.-dijo Ron apretando los dientes.  
Draco se dio la vuelta y se marchaba por donde había venido. Harry estaba frustrado así que no pudo aguantarse y le grito:  
- ¡Malfoy, es sobre Hermione!  
Draco se dio la vuelta y miró a Harry asombrado. Puso cara de no saber que quería decir con eso y le miró escrutando la cara de Harry para ver si se estaba riendo de él. Se acercó cerrando un poco los ojos y dijo fríamente:  
-¿Qué me puede interesarme de esa sangre sucia?  
Entonces se dirigió a las mazmorras y desapareció de la vista de Harry y de Ron.  
-Por lo menos lo hemos intentado...-dijo Harry apesadumbrado.Durante las semanas siguiente vieron como Hermione sufría por lo que hizo. Un día durante el desayuno Dumbledore dijo que se volvía a patrullar los pasillos por la noche. Harry y Ron animaron a Hermione, porque según ellos, cuando Draco y ella patrullaran, podría intentar recuperarlo. Ella no estaba muy segura, porque sería difícil, pero lo intentaría.  
Esa noche, habían quedado en el mismo lugar de siempre, aunque Draco no se acordase de lo sucedido durante ese tiempo. Cuando llegó le vio tan guapo como siempre. Y pensar que había estado con él...pero por cobarde le perdió. Draco en cuanto la vio venir se puso algo tenso. Se giró y empezó a andar. Hermione suspiró y le siguió. Veía su espalda y se moría por abrazarle. No pudo soportarlo y estiró la mano para tocarle. Draco la pilló. Se quedó mirándola desconfiando de ella. Hermione se puso muy colorada.  
-¿Qué haces?  
-Yo-yo, na-nada.  
-¿Se puede saber que me tenían que decir tus amiguitos sobre ti?  
Sería mas difícil de lo que pensaba...  
  
AMOR Y ODIO  
  
Capitulo 6.Recuerdos  
  
-Esto...pues no se.  
-Puff.  
-Bueno si, pero si te lo digo no me vas a creer.  
-Inténtalo, bastante que te dirijo la palabra.  
-Bueno. Pues antes nos odiábamos, pero nos enamoramos. La gente no lo entendía, así que sin tu permiso elaboré una poción para que me olvidases solo a mi y todo lo referido a nuestro amor. Por eso ahora me vuelves a odiar, porque no recuerdas nada.  
-¿Qué?- dijo Draco y se empezó a reír.  
-No te rías-dijo Hermione herida.  
-Y ¿crees que me voy a creer esa tontería?  
-Bueno puedo probarlo.  
-¿Si?, ¿cómo?  
-Me escribiste una carta.  
Draco paró de sonreír burlonamente. Hermione le tendía un trozo de pergamino. Este lo cogió con recelo y se puso a leerlo. Cuando acabó la miró con los ojos muy abiertos de la impresión.  
-¿Y bien?, ¿me crees ahora?-dijo Hermione en tono triunfante.  
-No.  
-Pero, si te lo he demostrado.  
-Esto lo ha podido escribir cualquiera. ¿Por qué quieres hacerme creer eso? ¿no ves que nunca saldría contigo?, debo guardar mis apariencias.  
-No miento y te juro que haré que lo recuerdes todo. Esto me pasa por querer solucionar el problema de la forma más fácil, para que tu no sufrieses, veo que de verdad me equivoqué.  
-Que pesada.  
-Ya lo verás.  
Hermione se dio a vuelta y se fue hacía la sala común de Gryffindor y dejó a Draco mas asombrado que antes. ¿Por que sentía que lo que le había dicho la muchacha tenía algo de verdad? Pero parecía imposible, ¿el y ella?, ¡ja!, nunca, pero...algo raro pasaba. Tendría que averiguarlo. Al día siguiente, Harry y Ron estaban desayunado cuando una lechuza llegó hasta ellos. La lechuza levantaba la pata para que Harry cogiese la nota. Así lo hizo y la lechuza se fue velozmente. En la nota ponía:  
Quiero hablar con vosotros, pero nadie puede vernos ni oírnos. Venid al Hall hoy antes de la hora de patrullar. Que nadie os siga, si no, haré como que no os he visto.  
Malfoy -Estúpido.-dijo Ron enfadado.  
-Bueno, ya sabes, tiene que guardar las apariencias y si le ven con nosotros perderá prestigio.  
-Me da igual, es un bobo. ¿Vamos a ir?  
-Si.  
-¿Qué querrá?  
-Le debió picar la curiosidad cuando el otro día quisimos hablar con el.  
Esa noche, dejaron a Hermione terminado sus deberes antes de patrullar y bajaron ellos al Hall a reunirse con Draco. Efectivamente allí estaba y les hizo una seña para que se escondiesen en un rincón. -¿Qué quieres Malfoy?- dijo Ron desafiante-¿Ahora quieres saber que te queríamos decir?  
-Lo que quiero saber es lo que pasa. Ayer vuestra amiguita me contó una historia estúpida y quiero saber por que. Porque sobre eso me ibais ha hablar el otro día, ¿verdad?-dijo Draco fríamente.  
-Pues si. Todo lo que te dijo Hermione es verdad.-dijo Harry.  
-¿Por que hacéis esto? ¿No veis que no tiene sentido?  
-Mira Malfoy, solo te digo una cosa. Nunca nos hemos caído bien, ¿verdad?, entonces, ¿por qué iba yo a querer hacerte recordar que amabas a Hermione? Eso si que no tendría sentido. Pero si lo hago es por ella, porque lo que te dijo es verdad.-aclaró Harry.  
-Si, así que haz lo que quieras, nosotros nos vamos, tiene que estar apunto de llegar Hermione.- terminó la conversación Ron y se fueron Draco se quedó más intrigado que antes. Lo que decía Harry tenía sentido. Alguien le sacó de sus pensamientos. Era Hermione que acababa de llegar. Y...¿por qué la veía diferente...tan...guapa? Todo había sido culpa de esos dos, que le habían obsesionado con la historia esa y ahora se la estaba creyendo de verdad. ¿O no? Le iba a estallar la cabeza de tantas preguntas sin respuestas. Se esforzaba por recordar, pero no podía.  
-¿Oye?- pregunto Hermione preocupada.  
-¿Qué?  
-¿Te pasa algo?, te veo pálido.  
-No, no me pasa nada.  
-Vale, pues vamos.  
Empezaron a patrullar. Draco se sentía mal. Tenia el estomago revuelto. Hermione a su lado sabía que le pasaba algo y que estaba relacionado con lo que le dijo ayer. Pasaron por al lado de donde la primera vez estuvieron a punto de besarse y fueron interrumpidos por Ron y Pansy. A Hermione le dio un vuelco el corazón. ¿Conseguiría que Draco se acordase de eso? Hermione miró el lugar con tristeza y Draco lo miró extrañado también. -Draco ¿te resulta familiar?  
-¿Qué?  
Draco sintió una punzada en la sien y se llevó las manos a ambos lados de la cabeza mientras apretaba los ojos cerrados. Draco veía a lo lejos una pareja abrazada contra la pared.  
-Aquí fue cuando por fin te diste cuenta de que me amabas. Lo malo fue que nos pillaron.  
Draco abrió un ojo y se relajó un poco. Otra imagen pasó por su cabeza. La pareja que estaba a lo lejos ya estaba mas cerca y veía que se iban a besar. Sintió que Hermione se acercaba a escasos centímetros de el. Se abrazó a el. Otra imagen. Ahora veía perfectamente que eran ellos dos la pareja que se iba a besar. Hermione se puso de puntillas cerró los ojos y besó a Draco. El chico fue bombardeado con muchas imágenes, todas ellas de la temporada que había vivido junto a Hermione. Abrió los ojos y vio que Hermione sonreía. La abrazó tempestuosamente y la beso apasionadamente. Que felicidad, por fin la recordaba. El problema estaba resuelto, ya nadie se interpondría entre su felicidad. Pero lo que ellos no sabían era que su felicidad nuevamente sería amenazada...  
  
AMOR Y ODIO  
  
Capitulo 7. Lucius Malfoy  
  
-Oh!, Draco, por fin pudiste recordarme.-dijo Hermione embelesada mirándolo.  
-Hermione, claro que si, yo te quiero mucho.-dijo sonriendo Draco.  
-Perdóname, fui una tonta, no debí hacer eso...-Hermione agachó la cabeza.  
-Sssssh, tranquila, estabas desesperada y no sabías que hacer.- la dijo Draco levantándola con una mano la cabeza, por la barbilla.  
-Solo quería que no sufrieses por nuestra separación.  
-Pero a causa de eso tu has sufrido por los dos.  
-Bueno, ahora ya no importa, por fin estamos otra vez juntos.-Hermione apoyó la cabeza en el pecho del chico.  
-Si.  
-Viene alguien.  
-Serán Ron y Pansy.  
Draco dejó de abrazar a Hermione. Miraba hacía todos lados.  
-Debemos seguir guardando las apariencias. Haré como que todavía te odio. Será lo mejor.  
-Pero.  
La interrumpieron Ron y Pansy. Los cuatro se miraron. Draco miraba nervioso. Hermione miraba el suelo tristemente. Ron miraba ceñudo la escena. Pansy Miraba enfadada a Draco.  
-¿Ya nos remplazáis?-dijo Draco rápidamente.  
-Si.-dijo Ron mirándole con cara de pocos amigos.  
-Draco, esto no va a quedar así.-dijo Pansy, quien se fue de allí.  
-¿Por qué habrá dicho eso?-dijo Ron.  
-No quiere que estemos juntos.-dijo Hermione en un susurro.  
-Sssh.-la cayó Draco.  
-Si no pasa nada, Ron puede saber que ya recuerdas.  
-Vaya, vaya.-dijo Ron.  
-Si, Weasley, pero no digas nada, ¿entendido.  
-Lo haré por Hermione, no por ti. Todavía no confío en ti.  
-Haz lo que quieras. Hermione me voy, tengo que averiguar que esta planeando Pansy.  
-Vale, te veo mañana.  
-Si. -y se acercó a besarla.  
Ron disimuló mirando hacía otro lado. Draco besaba a Hermione con mucha pasión, ya que había estado separado de ella mucho tiempo. Se fue y Hermione quedo mirando donde momentos antes había estado su amado. Ron suspiro y la agarró del brazo. Ella reaccionó.  
-Ron.  
-¿Qué ha pasado?  
-Te refieres a lo de Pansy.  
-Si.  
-Pues no lo se. Pero me da mala espina. Después de que conseguí que Draco me recordara se suponía que tenía que volver a ser feliz, pero creo que no va a ser así.  
-Esa Pansy.  
-Será mejor que nos vayamos. Es tarde.  
-De acuerdo.  
A la mañana siguiente Hermione bajó a desayunar. Nada mas entrar en el comedor buscó a Draco. Tenia ganas de abrazarle y de besarle, pero recordó lo que la dijo la noche anterior, que debían guardar las apariencias. Otra vez con las dichosas apariencias. Que mala situación. Vio a Draco sentado en la mesa de Slytherin pálido. Sus compañero le hablaban pero el miraba al infinito. ¿Qué le ocurría? ¿No habría hecho nada extraño Pansy?  
Llegó a la mesa de Gryffindor, pero no comió nada, estaba pendiente de lo que hacía Draco. De pronto él se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta del comedor. Alguien le esperaba. ¡Era su padre, Lucius Malfoy! Hermione vio como su padre le miraba como si mirase basura mal oliente y le enganchó de un brazo y le sacó de allí. ¡No!, seguro que Pansy le había contado que eran novios y su padre no lo acepta. Pobre Draco, ¿qué le haría? Un peso cayó en el estomago de Hermione. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué iba ha poder hacer ella? Solo se le ocurrió seguirles para escuchar la conversación. Se asomó y vio que estaban un poco lejos de la puerta del Gran Comedor y que al lado había una estatua para poder esconderse y escuchar. Así lo hizo. Llegó y la conversación estaba empezada, aun así oyó bastante.  
-...¿Cómo has podido? Con esa sangre sucia.  
-Yo...padre.  
-¡Cállate!, menos mal que me lo ha dicho la señorita Parkinson.  
-Esa entrometida...dijo Draco muy bajito.  
-Has deshonrado a la familia. ¿Por qué no elegiste a una sangre limpia como nosotros? No voy a permitirlo. Sus padres son muggles, escoria inmunda.  
-No entiendes.  
-No, no entiendes tu, deja de ver a esa Granger o será peor. Piénsatelo bien Draco. Tu madre me ha sugerido cambiarte de colegio si no dejas esta tontería ya.  
-¿Qué? ¡No!  
-Si, Draco. Tu veras que vas ha hacer.-dijo y esperó unos instantes.- ¿Y bien?  
-Esta bien padre. Haré lo que tu me pidas.  
-Muy bien, más te vale. Te estaré vigilando. Como vea que haces algo raro...- dijo maliciosamente Lucius Malfoy.  
-Si...-Draco estaba hecho polvo.  
Hermione no pudo oír más. No tenia fuerzas de seguir allí. Se fue corriendo sin que la viesen, pero lo que no sabía era que Draco si la vio. Se sintió fatal, Hermione había oído todo y pensaría que no la quería ya, pero lo que ocurría era que no quería que le cambiasen de colegio por eso mintió a su padre. Pero, ¿lo entendería Hermione? Esperaba que si. Decidió escribirla una nota, así no tendría que hablar con ella cara a cara y no les pillarían.  
Hermione estaba en su habitación sola. Tumbada en la cama ya no tenia ni fuerzas para seguir llorando. Un ruido de picoteo en la ventana la hizo levantarse. Se acercó a la ventana y la abrió. Una lechuza se poso en su mesita de noche y estiró la pata. Hermione cogió la nota y la lechuza se fue volando por la ventana. Una brisa fría entró y dejó helada a la muchacha. Cerró la ventana. Miró la nota y la abrió. En ella ponía:  
Hermione:  
Siento mucho que escuchases lo que dijo mi padre, pero quiero que sepas que le dije que no volvería a estar contigo para que no me cambiase de colegio, porque no podría vivir sin verte. Espero que lo entiendas y me creas, por favor. Yo te amo, y no puedo estar sin ti, pero debemos ser mas precavidos de ahora en adelante, será lo mejor. Contéstame.  
Draco  
  
AMOR Y ODIO  
  
Capitulo 8.La noticia  
  
Hermione se llevó la carta al pecho. Claro que creía a Draco. Cogió un trozo de pergamino, tinta y una pluma y se dispuso a contestarle:  
Draco:  
Claro que te creo, ha sido lo mejor. Así tu padre no te llevara lejos de aquí, aunque ya lo estas, porque te tengo cerca pero tan lejos de mi...espero poder aguantar. Por favor, tenemos que vernos, aunque sea por la noche, ¿vale?. Te espero en el linde del Bosque Prohibido a la medianoche, allí no nos verán, eso espero...Te quiero.  
Hermione Cuando acabó la carta la leyó y le pareció que estaba bien. Se dirigió a la lechucearía después de guardar todo. Cuando hubo soltado la lechuza Millicent Bulstroid apareció por la puerta.  
-¿Qué haces?-dijo.  
-No te importa, ¿no crees?.-dijo Hermione desafiante.  
-Bueno, te estaré vigilando, todos los de Slytherin lo haremos. Es una orden del señor Malfoy.  
-Muy bien-dijo Hermione con aire se suficiencia y se fue.  
Así que el padre de Draco tenía espías. Bueno, ella era mas lista que ellos, no la descubrirían.Toda la mañana Hermione veía como seguían a Draco por todas partes sus compañeros y como también la vigilaban a ella. Malditos. ¿Por qué se metían en su vida? Hermione estaba muy enfadada y dio una patada al suelo y levanto el puño hacia ellos. Harry y Ron se quedaron alucinados mirándola.  
-¿Qué te pasa?-dijo Ron alejándose un poco de ella.  
-Esos...¡ay!, los odio.  
-Bueno, la verdad que son pesaditos.-dijo Harry mirándolos riéndose.  
-Chicos, escuchad. Esta noche me encontraré con Draco en el Bosque Prohibido. Me tenéis que ayudar, por favor.-suplicó Hermione.  
-Esta bien, pero no se si es buena idea.-dijo Harry.  
-Vale, tranquila, lo haremos-dijo Ron cuando Hermione puso cara de enfado.  
-Gracias.  
Por la noche Hermione cogió la capa de la invisibilidad de Harry y se dispuso a encontrarse con su amado.  
-Gracias chicos.-dijo y se fue.  
Todo fue fácil. Salió de la sala común, bajó todos los pisos de Hogwarts y llegó al Hall. Lo atravesó y salió del castillo. Hacía algo de frió. Al correr respiraba por la boca y salía vaho. Allí vio una figura a lo lejos. Corrió mas aprisa. Draco oyó pasos de alguien, pero Hermione llevaba la capa, así que no podía verla. Se puso alerta. Hermione se abrazó a el tirando la capa hacía atrás. Draco solo vio que algo se le venia encima y se cayó hacia atrás al suelo del susto. Hermione cayó encima de él. Draco asustado respiraba dificultosamente. Ella se aferraba a él fuertemente.  
-¡Que susto, Hermione!  
-Perdona- rió.- Es que tenía unas ganas de estar contigo.  
-Y yo, ha sido horrible.  
Hermione se levantó y se puso de rodillas. Draco se sentó en frente de ella. Temblaban de frió.  
-No te ha visto nadie, ¿no?-dijo Hermione.  
-No...eso creo.  
-Esta bien, no hay problema.  
-Lo he pasado muy mal, viéndote y no pudiendo abrazarte.  
-Si, yo igual.  
-Mi padre es una persona muy mala, ¿cómo ha podido?  
-Tu familia siempre ha querido que lo primero sea su honor. Eso está mal.  
-Los odio. Cuando acabe el colegio, haré lo que me de la gana.  
-Eso esta bien, podremos estar juntos.  
-Aunque me echen de la familia y me deshereden. Entonces, seré feliz.  
Hermione sonreía al oír aquellas preciosas palabras y los ojos se le llenaban de lagrimas de emoción. Draco hacía planes con ella para el futuro. Draco la devolvía la sonrisa. No podía aguantar mas sin besarla. Así lo hizo. Después de un rato, Hermione estaba entumecida de frió y propuso volver. Además era bastante tarde. Aunque Draco se quejó, la hizo caso porque tenía razón. Se pusieron la capa y volvieron juntos al castillo. Al llegar al Hall salieron de debajo de la capa. Después de besarse, Draco se acercaba a las mazmorras diciendo adiós con la mano a Hermione. Está soltó un gritito y señaló a algo detrás de él. Crabbe y Goyle estaban allí parados con cara de tontos.  
-¿Qué hacéis aquí?-dijo Draco frunciendo el ceño.  
-Cumplir ordenes.-dijo bobaliconamente Goyle.  
-Solo cumplís las mías.  
-No, nos han dado a cambio algo mejor.  
-Malditos.-dijo Draco apretando los dientes.  
Crabbe y Goyle salieron corriendo mazmorras abajo mientras se reían.  
-Hermione vete, corre antes de que alguien te vea.  
-Si.  
La chica se puso la capa y desapareció. Draco bajó veloz a las mazmorras.Hermione se levantó sobresaltada esa mañana. Ginny estaba saltando encima de su cama.  
-¿Qué te pasa?-dijo confundida.  
-¡Enhorabuena!  
-¿Por qué?-estaba mas confundida aun e intentaba recordar algo que hubiese hecho para que Ginny la felicitara.  
-Por tu relación con Draco Malfoy. Que cayado lo tenías. -¡¿QUÉ!  
-Si, lo sabe todo el colegio. -¡NO!  
Hermione palideció. Ginny salió de la habitación con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Dios, tenía ganas de vomitar. Se estaba poniendo muy nerviosa. Se habían enterado. Todo acabaría mal. Muy mal. ¿Qué podía hacer? Algo peor que el infierno daba comienzo. ¿su amor perduraría? Tendrían que ser muy fuertes y superar todas las adversidades que se les avecinaban como habían estado haciendo hasta ahora.  
  
AMOR Y ODIO  
  
Capitulo 9.Tristeza  
  
Salió tan rápido de la habitación que olvidó vestirse. Cuando se dio cuenta de que había estado apunto de salir en camisón fuera de la sala común casi la da algo. Se vistió deprisa y al salir otra vez por la puerta de la habitación para chicas chocó con Ron.  
-¡Hermione!, es horrible.- dijo.  
-Si, lo se, Ron.-dijo Hermione a punto de desmayarse.  
-Tranquila, todo se arreglara.- la intentó calmar Harry.  
-Chicos, esta vez creo que no va salir todo bien...Debo irme.  
Hermione salió presurosa y Harry y Ron la seguían. No podían dejarla sola. Al salir se fueron encontrando con gente que o cuchicheaban o ponían cara de no creerse la historia. Hermione no hacía caso, solo quería ver a Draco y saber como estaba. La sola idea de que el padre de Draco se lo llevase lejos de ella se le pasaba por la cabeza una y otra vez. Llegó al Gran Comedor y vio un grupo de personas que rodeaban a una. Era Draco. Todas le hacían preguntas que el se rehusaba a contestar. Cuando Draco vio a Hermione, todos se dieron cuenta de que algo le llamaba la atención y también miraron. Gritando fueron hacía Hermione haciéndola preguntas. Harry y Ron se interpusieron y Hermione pudo salir corriendo. La muchedumbre estaba despistada y Draco también huyó. Sabía perfectamente donde Hermione había ido a esconderse. Tenia que encontrarse con Hermione antes de que su padre...Efectivamente allí estaba Hermione, en la biblioteca, escondida. En cuanto la vio, esta se asustó y fue a salir corriendo, pero él la enganchó del brazo y la trajo hacia si y la puso contra la pared tapándola la boca y se llevo el dedo índice a los labios señalando que no hiciera ningún ruido. Hermione suspiro aliviada al ver que su perseguidor era Draco. El chico la quito la mano de la boca.  
-Se han enterado.-dijo Hermione sin aliento.  
-Lo se. Fueron ellos.  
-Cobardes.  
-No hay tiempo, mi padre está hablando con Albus Dumbledore para cambiarme de colegio.  
-¡No!  
-Bueno, solo espero que el director le haga cambiar de idea.  
-Ojala.  
Se oyó un estruendo fuera. Se asomaron y vieron a dos chicos que se batían en duelo. Uno era de Slytherin y el otro de Gryffindor. Estaban discutiendo sobre el asunto de Draco y Hermione. El de Slytherin decía que no permitiría que "ella" saliese con Draco, que era una deshonra para su casa y el de Griffindor decía que menos le gustaba a él. Se lanzaban hechizos que a veces daban a la gente que estaba animando el combate. Se oía muchos gritos hasta que uno de voz potente de hombre se oyó por encima de todo el barullo. Era Snape y pedía silencio y que acabase el duelo. Después de quitarles puntos a ambas casas preguntó por Draco. Nadie sabía donde estaba. Entonces Draco y Hermione salieron de su escondrijo de la biblioteca y se acercaron al profesor el cual se le salían los ojos de las orbitas al verlos juntos.  
-Así que el rumor de que ustedes dos estáis juntos es cierto.  
-Si. Profesor, ¿Qué ha pasado con la idea de mi padre?  
-Bueno, ahora esta hablando con Dumbledore y McGonagall. Me han pedido que les busque a ustedes dos.  
-¿Quieren hablar con nosotros?- dijo Hermione.  
-Ya lo sabrán, ahora seguidme.-dijo con desprecio.  
Mientras se dirigían al despacho del director, los alumnos seguían cuchicheando cuando les veían a los dos. Draco vio que Hermione estaba muy afectada y la cogió de la mano. Ella abrió los ojos mucho.  
-Draco.  
-No pasa nada, tranquila. Ya que mas da, lo sabe todo el mundo, no debemos escondernos.  
-Tienes razón.  
Se sonrieron el uno al otro. Cuando se dieron cuenta ya estaba en la puerta del despacho. La voz del padre de Draco se oía enfadada. Snape llamó a la puerta y entró seguido de un Draco y una Hermione azorados. Los dos miraban al suelo. No sabían a que iban a enfrentarse.  
-Tranquilos, sentaos.-dijo la voz de Dumbledore.  
Draco y Hermione obedecieron y se sentaron enfrente de la mesa de Dumbledore. Vieron que Lucius Malfoy estaba a la derecha de ellos, de pie. McGonagall al otro lado estaba sentada. Dumbledore habló.  
-Me parece que se ha armado un jaleo muy grande por culpa de una tontería.  
-¿Tontería?, No es una tontería.-dijo Lucius Malfoy fuera de sus casillas.  
-Silencio ahora Lucius, quiero escucharles a ellos. Contadme, ¿por qué tanto alboroto?  
Los dos chicos miraban a sus rodillas. Les daba mucha vergüenza contar su "pequeña" historia de amor. Hermione sentía que la ardían las mejillas. Si era como siempre, Dumbledore la pediría que ella contase la historia. Así lo hizo Dumbledore: -Señorita Granger, por favor, ¿puede explicarlo.  
-¿Eh?, esto...si, claro, profesor. Pues...sencillamente lo que ha pasado es que hay personas que no aceptan nuestro...- Hermione se puso roja, cerró los ojos y clavó las uñas de las manos en sus rodillas- amor.  
-Ya veo. Por eso, Lucius quieres llevarte a tu hijo, ¿no?  
-Claro, no puedo permitirlo. Ella es una...-Lucius Malfoy no acabó la frase.  
-Draco, ¿tu quieres irte?- Dumbledore hacía de arbitro en la conversación.  
-Pues...-miró a su padre que le devolvía la mirada con cara de odio.-no. Soy muy feliz aquí.  
-El no puede decidir, yo soy su padre. Y digo que se irá a otro colegio.  
-En mi opinión pienso que no debería irse.-interrumpió Snape.  
-Yo pienso igual.-añadió McGonagall.-el señorito Malfoy debe seguir su educación aquí.  
-¿Todos os vais a poner en mi contra?-espetó el señor Malfoy -No Lucius, solo opinamos sobre el futuro de tu hijo.-aclaro tranquilamente Dumbledore.-¿Ves como los padres de Hermione no quieren llevarse a su hija? Solo es un amorío de juventud, no le des mas vueltas. Pronto pasará.  
Draco y Hermione miraron a Dumbledore asombrados. ¿Eso pensaba?, ¿qué solo era un capricho? Pues estaba equivocado. Pero parecía que esas palabras hicieron reaccionar al padre de Draco.  
-Tienes razón Dumbledore. Espero que pase pronto.-se dirigió a su hijo- Me voy Draco.  
-Adiós padre- dijo mientras veía como salía por la puerta del despacho.  
-Severus, Minerva, dejadme a solas con ellos dos.-dijo Dumbledore sin ninguna expresión en la voz.  
  
AMOR Y ODIO  
  
Capitulo 10. Dudas  
  
Cuando hubieron salido del despacho, Dumbledore apoyaba su cabeza en las manos entrelazadas encima de la mesa. Sonreía a los chicos, pero estos no sabían que hacer. Se sentían ofendidos porque Dumbledore había confundido su amor con un capricho pasajero.  
-Señorita Granger, no me mire así. Lo hice por vuestro bien.  
-¿Por nuestro bien?, si nos ha dejado como unos crios.  
-Solo antes Lucius. ¿No veis que así podréis estar juntos? Lo que hice fue convencerle- les guiñó un ojo.  
-Gra-gracias, profesor Dumbledore.-dijo Hermione avergonzada de su actitud.  
-Si, gracias, profesor.-dijo Draco.  
-De nada, chicos. Lo único que busco es el bien de mis alumnos y de este colegio y no dudo que de el saldrán grandes magos.  
-Una cosa profesor, ¿qué haremos con los demás alumnos? Se baten incluso en duelo a causa de las diferencias de nuestras casas.-preguntó Hermione.  
-Bueno, con eso no se puede hacer nada. Solo esperar que lo vuestro no cause mucho mas revuelo. Eso tendréis que hacerlo vosotros y hablar con vuestros compañeros para ver si aceptan. Debéis intentarlo.  
-Gracias profesor.-dijo Draco. Le costaba hablar con él, siempre le había caído mal.  
-Si, gracias por la ayuda.  
-De nada, ahora podéis iros.  
Los dos se levantaron y salieron por la puerta. Al cerrarse esta, los dos se apoyaron en ella de espaldas y suspiraron. Al darse cuanta de que lo habían hecho a la vez se miraron y rieron alegres, ya mas relajados y tranquilos. Dados de la mano emprendieron el camino hacía el los exteriores del castillo a pasear. Llevaban un rato y se pararon enfrente del lago. Draco acarició la mejilla de Hermione, por ahora podían estar tranquilos que serían felices. Hermione se fue acercando más a Draco y este al ver la respuesta de Hermione a su caricia, también se acercó lentamente cerrando los ojos. Se fundieron en un beso. Draco agarró firmemente a Hermione, no quería separarse de ella, nunca lo haría.Mas tarde cuando volvían a sus salas comunes unos gritos les asustaron. Otra vez dos alumnos peleaban. ¿Qué les ocurría? La única diferencia esta vez era que el alumno de Gryffindor era de quinto y el de Slytherin era de segundo año. Mucha desventaja. Draco y Hermione se acercaron a poner fin a la discusión.  
-¡Oye!, vale ya, déjale. Es mas pequeño que tu.- grito Hermione.  
El chico de Gyffindor bajó la varita. Draco se acercó a ayudar al pequeño.  
-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-preguntó Draco.  
-Porque estaba molestando a muchos Griffindors. Además dijo que lo hacía porque vosotros los Slytherin lo habíais decidido.  
-¿Qué?- Hermione se llevó las manos a la boca.- Eso esta muy mal.  
-Si, además yo no decidí nada.-respondió Draco.  
-Bueno, eso no lo se, solo se que eres un Slytherin y un Slytherin siempre serás.  
El chico se fue riéndose. El pequeño dio las gracias a los dos y antes de que pudiesen preguntarle algo sobre ello, se fue también. Hermione y Draco quedaron completamente solos. Draco quedó frustrado por lo que le acababa de decir.  
-Draco, ¿de verdad no sabías nada?  
-¡Claro que no!-contesto Draco ofendido.  
-No me grites.  
-Es que acabas de dudar de mi, y todo por lo que ha dicho ese chico.  
-¡No es verdad!.- Hermione mintió.  
-Si lo es. ¿Eso piensas de mi?, creía que te había demostrado como era, ¿no?  
-Si, claro que si, pero es que.  
-¡Déjalo!  
Draco se marchó furioso. No con Hermione, sino consigo mismo. Había pagado el dolor que le produjeron las palabras de ese chico con Hermione. Porque era normal que ella dudase, porque es un Slytherin, en alguien en quien no se debe confiar, ¿no? Eso era, ¿cómo había podido ser tan tonto? No se merecía la confianza de Hermione, porque ¿podría llegar a hacerla daño? No lo sabía y eso le hacía sentirse mal. Se suponía que tenía que estar seguro y no vacilar ante aquella pregunta.  
Hermione llegó cabizbaja a la sala común donde estaban Harry y Ron jugando al ajedrez mágico. Los chicos se divertían mirando como la reina de Ron destrozaba el alfil de Harry. Cuando levantó la vista Harry avisó a Ron un movimiento de cabeza. Este se dio la vuelta y puso cara de preocupación.  
-Ha pasado algo, seguro. Mataré a Malfoy.-dijo Ron harto.  
-Hermione, ¿qué pasa?.-preguntó Harry cuando la chica se sentó con ellos.  
-Hola chicos. Pues veréis...es que Draco y yo hemos discutido.  
-Explícate.-dijo Ron apretando los puños.  
-Cuando veníamos de hablar con Dumbledore, que por cierto consiguió que no le cambiasen de colegio, nos encontramos con un chico de quinto curso de Gryffindor acosando a uno de primero de Slytherin. Cuando les separamos, el alumno de Gryffindor dijo que lo hizo porque el pequeño le había dicho que los de Slytherin tenían planeado hacerles la vida imposible.  
-¿No me digas que por eso se enfadó?-dijo Harry atónito.  
-No. Se enfadó porque le pregunte que si él sabía algo. Piensa que dudo de él y no se por que.  
-No te preocupes. Es hora de que tengamos una charla el y nosotros. De hombres a imbec...,¡vale!, hombre. No me mates con la mirada.-dijo Ron.  
-Bueno, a ver si conseguís saber que le pasa. Me voy a dormir.Al día siguiente Harry y Ron tenían decidido y ha hablar con Draco en la clase de Cuidado de las criaturas mágicas, ya que como el profesor era Hagrid, tenían algo mas de libertad.  
A pesar de los esfuerzos de intentarlo, no conseguían que les hiciese caso. Eso les daba rabia, porque además los otros Slytherin lo ponían difícil. Hermione en un rincón alejado veía la situación y se preocupaba cada vez más. ¿Habría dejado de quererla? Una punzada en el estomago la invadió. ¿Por qué habría hecho esa pregunta tan tonta? Claro que él no sabia nada. Tenía que hablar ella con él ya que el intento de sus amigos no resultó. Pero la pregunta era ¿cómo? Si ni siquiera la miraba. Hermione se sentía muy mal, pero no sabia que Draco también estaba fatal. Su seguridad estaba disminuyendo al igual que su ánimo. Necesitaba a Hermione pero ¿Por qué no tenía valor para hablar con ella? Ni siquiera lo tenía para mirarla a la cara. Estaba hecho un lió...  
  
AMOR Y ODIO  
  
Capitulo 11. La charla  
  
Cuando acabó la clase, todos entraron en el castillo. Era la hora del almuerzo. Hermione decidió ir a la biblioteca a terminar los deberes que les habían mandado. Todos los demás se dirigieron al Gran Comedor. Cuando acabó la hora del almuerzo, a los de Gryffindor les tocaba pociones y con los de Slytherin. La escalera por la que bajaba Hermione estaba llena de alumnos de todas las casas. Vio a Draco que estaba al pie de la hablando con alguien de Slytherin. Ella decidió que era el momento de hablar con él y comenzó a bajar. Le llamó:  
-¡Dra...!-no pudo terminar su nombre y exclamó- ¡¡ay!  
Hermione había notado como al bajar se tropezaba con algo y caía escaleras abajo. Al aterrizar en el suelo bocabajo con un golpe seco, sintió un fuerte dolor en la cabeza. Aguantó la respiración por un momento mientras apretaba los ojos y los dientes a ver si se la pasaba el punzante dolor que la envolvía. Los oídos la zumbaban. El dolor no pasaba. Además la boca la sabía a sangre. Notó que alguien la daba la vuelta, pero no abrió los ojos hasta que oyó la voz de Draco que pronunciaba su nombre. Draco muy asustado por lo que acababa de pasar, vio como un hilo de sangre caía de la frente de Hermione. La chica tenía lagrimas en los ojos y se agarró fuertemente de la cintura del chico. Todo el mundo alrededor seguía sin reaccionar. Por instinto Draco cogió a Hermione en brazos y se dirigió a la enfermería. Cuando llegó le susurró a Hermione:  
-Tranquila, te vas a poner bien.  
La chica le contestó con un gemido apagado porque escondía la cara pegándose a su pecho. La señora Pomfrey puso a Hermione en una cama e hizo salir a Draco de la enfermería. Le dijo que esperara fuera, que ya le avisaría. La enfermera puso a Hermione un pijama después de curarla y vendarla la brecha que se había hecho en la cabeza. También la vendó la muñeca derecha. Aunque la enfermera Pomfrey sabía curar cualquier enfermedad en un suspiro, por si acaso la vendó la torcedura. La dio una hierba morfeo para que pudiese dormir tranquila sin dolor. Entonces hizo pasar a Draco. Le dejó a solas con ella unos instantes. Draco vio como Hermione dormía tranquilamente. Su respiración era relajada, al igual que las facciones de su cara. Menudo susto había pasado. Sonrió levemente, se sentía aliviado. Después de un rato anocheció, era hora de volver a la sala común. Se levantó, acaricio la cara de Hermione con la mano y pasó por su pelo. Se agachó y la dio un ligero beso.  
Al día siguiente la luz de la mañana despertó a Hermione. Parpadeó y se incorporó. Tardó un poco en comprender que la había ocurrido y un vuelco la dio el corazón. Había caído desde la escalera cuando intentaba llamar a Draco. Intentó recordar por que había tropezado y se acordó. ¡Alguien la había hecho la zancadilla! Que persona más horrible, pero no sabía quien era. Recordó y que Draco estaba allí y que la ayudó. Una lagrima cayó por su mejilla. Necesitaba ver a Draco. Se destapó y se intentó poner de pie. Sintió un dolor inmenso y cayó al suelo con un sonido sordo mientras se quejaba.  
-¡Hermione!- Draco acababa de llegar.  
La chica le miró desde el suelo. Draco impulsivamente la cogió en brazos y la llevó a la cama. Aunque Hermione no se soltó de su cuello cuando el la deposito en ella. Respiraba su fragancia. No volvería a separarse d él, todo la daba igual ya.  
-Draco...yo.  
El se separó y la miró con ojos tristes. ¿Por qué la miraba así? Sin decir ninguna palabra el chico salió corriendo de la enfermería. A Hermione se le hizo pedazos el corazón. ¿Qué ocurría? En ese momento entraron Herry y Ron en la enfermería. Vieron que la chica estaba destrozada. Tenía más lagrimas en los ojos.  
-Hermione...¿qué te ocurre?-preguntó Harry muy preocupado.- Desde que supimos que te gustaba Draco ya no eres la misma. Me preocupa que sufras tanto.  
La chica lloraba ya desconsoladamente mientras Ron le acercaba un pañuelo.  
-Oye, por favor no llores. Hablaremos con Draco. Sabremos que es lo que le ocurre. Después de todo, ya lo hicimos una vez y resultó.-añadió Ron.  
-Le-le amo, ¿sa-sabéis?. No-no se por que actu- a-así.  
-Tranquila, vamos Ron.  
Los chicos salieron de la enfermería. Era ya momento de que pasase todo y de volver a ver sonreír a su amiga. Pasaron un buen rato buscándole, hasta que le divisaron a lo lejos, apoyado en la verja del lago mirando el infinito. No se dio cuenta de que los dos chicos llegaron hasta que Harry tocó su hombro. Al darse la vuelta observaron que tenía lagrimas en los ojos. Al ver que eran ellos dos, el instinto que tenía de que se llevaban mal antes afloró y rápidamente se secó los ojos y puso expresión desafiante. Harry habló: -Oye, escúchame de una vez. Solo quiero lo mejor para Hermione y ella ha decidido que eres tu, así que ¿por qué no dejas de hacer que llore?  
-¿Esta llorando?  
-Si, y no solo hoy, muchas veces. ¿Se puede saber que te ocurre?  
-Ella esta sufriendo.-aclaró Ron con voz apagada por la tristeza.  
-Es que...es difícil. Ni yo mismo lo se.  
-Bueno, por lo que yo creo estas inseguro, pero no se de que.  
-Si, es verdad. Es algo increíble todo lo que ha pasado. De odiarla pasé a amarla. Luego no hemos podido ser felices durante mucho tiempo, ya que nos lo impedían. Y luego...estoy yo...que creo que no la merezco.  
-¿Eso es lo que te pasa?. ¿Por qué dices que no la mereces.  
-Porque...yo soy un Slytherin, no soy de...fiar.  
-Vaya, es por eso, por lo que te dijo el otro día.  
-Me hizo pensar y veo que es verdad.  
-No digas bobadas.-espetó Ron.-¿Quién podría decir que te enamorarías de ella y que pasarías de todo con tal de tener su amo?, ¡incluso de tu padre!  
-Tienes razón.  
-Pues ve y habla con ella. Será lo mejor.  
-No querrá verme.  
-Eso piensas tu, pero ella te necesita.  
-Esta bien...Esto...gra-gracias-tartamudeo Draco.  
Jamás había dicho gracias a nadie y menos a ellos dos, pero se veía que se preocupaban por Hermione, tanto como para ir ha hablar con el para ayudar. Harry y Ron estupefactos por lo que acababan de oír sonrieron. A lo mejor Draco no era tan mala persona. Solo que habían empezado su relación con mal pie. Draco se dirigió a la enfermería. En realidad no sabía como hacer que Hermione le perdonase. Esperaba que al verla las palabras le brotasen solas. Por lo menos intentaría explicarla lo que sentía. Su miedo a que ella no confiase en el por se un Slytherin, la volvería a decir que la amaba mas que a nada, que sentía haberla hecho sufrir, porque el también lo había hecho...  
  
AMOR Y ODIO  
  
Capitulo 12.Te amo  
  
Al llegar al umbral de la puerta de la enfermería observó a Hermione. Esta estaba medio tumbada observando el frente. Estaba pensando y debía se algo triste ya que lo decía su cara. Cerró los ojos y suspiró. Draco aprovechó para entrar y acercarse a ella. La tocó la mano y ella abrió los ojos rápidamente.  
-¡Draco!. Por favor no te vayas. ¿Qué te pasa? Te amo, ¿por qué te fuiste antes?- Hermione hablaba atropelladamente.  
Draco la abrazó fuertemente y ella cuando reaccionó le devolvió el abrazo. La susurró al ido.  
-Por favor Hermione, no llores jamás porque me moriré si lo haces.-Hermione asintió con la cabeza aguantándose las lagrimas.- Quiero que me escuches lo que te tengo que decir. Nunca pensé que pudiera llegar amarte con todas mis fuerzas. Me gusta llevarme por ti, haces que cambie como persona, y para mejor. Eres increíble.  
-Draco.  
-Siento haberte hecho sufrir, pero he estado inseguro, pensaba que no te merecía, porque yo soy un Slytherin, ya sabes.  
-Draco...yo te amo, me da igual que seas un Slytherin. Por favor no dudes, si me mereces y yo a ti. Hemos pasado tanto que yo ya no sabía que hacer...-Hermione aguantaba las lagrimas, se lo había prometido.  
-Entonces, ¿me perdonas?  
-No tengo nada que perdonarte. Por favor, nunca me abandones.  
Draco volvió a abrazarla fuertemente. Metió la mano entre los castaños cabellos de la chica, hasta que llegó a su nuca y la acaricio suavemente. Hermione respiraba entrecortadamente, ¡que pasión!. Echó la cabeza hacía atrás esperando ser besada por Draco. El chico la hizo esperar, mirándola fijamente a los ojos.  
-Te amo, te amo mucho.  
-Yo también.  
Ya no podía esperar mas y besó la aterciopelada boca de Hermione. La chica pasó las manos alrededor del cuello. Comenzó a llorar. Draco se dio cuenta.  
-¿Por qué lloras?, te dije que no lo hicieras. Ya has llorado suficiente. Es hora de que seas feliz.  
-Pe-pero Draco, es-estas lagrimas son de fe-felicidad.-dijo Hermione sonriendo abiertamente.  
-Me alegro.Pasó una semana y Hermione estaba completamente recuperada. Era el último día de curso. Todos habían aprobado sus exámenes y estaban pensando en la deliciosa cena. Hermione y Draco paseaban agarrados de la mano. Se sentían en el séptimo cielo. Todo por fin había salido a la perfección. Draco se paró en frente del lago y cogió a Hermione de las manos.  
-Siempre estaremos juntos, pase lo que pase.  
-Claro.  
Sonrieron. Otra vez Draco hacía planes con ella para el futuro, su amor prometía. Como estaba atardeciendo y el cielo soltaba reflejos rojos, Draco no vio el rubor de Hermione y sin pensárselo dos veces la agarró por la cintura y se besaron. En ese momento llegaba Ginny:  
-Chicos, el banquete va a empezar. Daos prisa.  
Draco y Hermione se separaron y fueron juntos de la mano otra vez. Era bueno no tener que esconderse. Cuando llegaron había una pequeña sorpresa. En vez de estar las mesas por separado como siempre, había una única mesa en la que todo el mundo, dando igual de que casa, se sentaba. Había mucho colorido, todos los alumnos estaban mezclados, exceptuando a los de Slytherin que estaban en un lado de la dicha mesa, con cara de asco. Era genial, podrían sentarse juntos a cenar. Era la mejor despedida que podían haber pedido. Felices se acercaron a dos sitios que había juntos. Draco galantemente echó para atrás la silla de Hermione para que se sentara. Ella sintiéndose muy especial se sentó. A su lado estaba sentada Ginny, que hablaba alegremente con Neville. Al lado de Draco se sentaba Cho Chang. Unas sillas mas lejos estaban Ron y Harry. Una felicidad inmensa la invadía. Durante toda la cena Hermione no dejó de sonreír. Como la había dicho Draco, nunca lloraría mas. Cenaron pollo al grill, con papas noiset, Vitel Tonné y de postre bombón helado. Para beber había zumo de calabaza.  
Cuando acabó la cena Dumbledore se despidió con el discurso de todos los años. Todos los alumnos estaban encantados con la cena y ya les pesaba el sueño. Así que Dumbledore les mandó a la cama. Draco acompañó a Hermione hasta el Hall donde se abrazaron cariñosamente.  
-Te veo mañana. Volveremos juntos en el tren.-dijo la chica.  
-Si. Buenas noches.  
-Buenas noches, que duermas bien.  
Hermione se fue a dar la vuelta pero Draco la agarró del brazo y la llevo junto a él. La chica le sonrió y se besaron. Ginny llegó en ese momento e hizo que Hermione dejase a Draco. Hermione subía las escaleras diciendo adiós al chico con la mano. Cuando se hubo acostado, seguía sin poder dejar de sonreír.A la mañana siguiente ya estaba todo listo para la partida. Hermine y Draco se encontraron en el Hall otra vez. Emprendieron el camino juntos hasta el tren. Iban despacito, no querían que ese momento acabase, ya que eso significaba no verse durante todo el verano. Pasaron un viaje muy placentero. Pudieron tener un compartimiento para ellos solos. Comieron, hablaron, rieron y se demostraron lo mucho que se querían. El viaje llegaba a su fin.  
-Oye, hay un problema.-dijo Draco.  
-¿Cuál?  
-Pues que se supone que mi padre cree que lo nuestro es una tontería, así que ¿por qué no fingimos que nos odiamos? Solo delante de él. Así no tendremos problemas.  
-Esta bien...tienes razón.  
-Sabes que es lo mejor. Toma.-dijo dándola un trozo de pergamino.  
-¿Qué es?  
-No lo abras hasta que me haya ido, ¿entendido?  
-Si.  
-Te escribiré, ¿vale?, hazlo tu también.  
-Claro que lo haré.  
Sonó el pitido del tren, ya llegaban al anden 9 ¾. Draco besó apasionadamente a Hermione y cuando paró el tren salió presuroso. Hermione se dispuso a encontrarse con Ron y Harry. Salieron y pasaron la barrera. Allí Hermione vio como Draco hablaba con su madre y su padre. Cuando ambos se dieron la vuelta, Draco se giró y le lanzó un beso a Hermione, la cual hizo lo mismo. Entonces se acordó de el trozo de pergamino que la había dado. Lo leyó:  
Mi querida Hermione:  
El verano pasará pronto, aunque para mi, parece que aun quedan mil años, porque no te podré ver. Mi única esperanza es que ya sea el día de volver a verte, y nos acabamos de despedir. Te escribiré a menudo y a lo mejor podremos encontrarnos furtivamente algún día. Eres lo que más quiero en este mundo. Te amo.  
Draco La chica se llevó la carta al corazón y suspiró. La felicidad la embargaba. Fue a saludar a sus padres después de despedirse de Ron y de Harry. Observó como Draco se metía en el coche y se alejaba, mirándola con pasión. Hermione pensó: "A partir de ahora voy a ser muy feliz" y se alejó ella también con sus padres para pasar el verano lejos de la magia, pensando en Draco constantemente.  
  
ESPERO OS GUSTE, CON ESTE FIC GANÉ UN CONCURSO DE FICS. FUE MI SEGUNDO FIC EN ESCRIBIR. DEJADME REVIEWS POR FAVOR, Y DISFRUTAR!! BESOS DE L. ROWLING O NENARADCLIFFE. (como siempre digo espero no tener errores, aunque siempre los corrijo, se me puede haber saltado alguno) 


End file.
